2014 Fire
The Boys & Girls Club Fire often called the 2014 Fire was an event set up by Joshua Duggar as an act of war against those who had children out of wedlock. The Event June 10, 2014 the day begins like any other day Keung arrives to get set for the day with his 5, 6, & 7 year olds group with Armand not far behind arriving 2 minutes after Keung to prepare for his day with his 8 & 9 year olds group. Upon arrival Keung notices this unidentified man suspiciously looking around, because a private Catholic School girl. Concerned for her safety he approaches the man asking who he is, he says he works for the school district when he really works for Joshua. Not knowing this Keung gives the man the benefit of the doubt. As 3:00 pm comes and goes more kids get off if there buses. Amongst the first kids to arrive are three siblings Mattais, Ashary, & Saniya Malloy. Amongst the last kids to arrive are one Janessa Linder, London Johnson, Kiemiir & Laillah Hargrett. After that the day goes on just like a normal day until about 5:30 pm when Armand noticed the same man still there that was there earlier. As Armand walks over to the man he receives a phone call which the man answers not knowing anyone is near him he puts it on speaker. The Fire As Armand listens in on the phone call he's mortified by what he hears. It turns out that the man was working for Joshua the entire time. As Armand confronts the man on his betrayal he pushes the button which sparks off his well placed Fire bombs. Armand hears a loud shrilling Shrek, when he turns to see what he saw mortified him even more, a little girl who had caught on fire. The other kids screamed and ran every which way one little girl had caught her pant leg on fire then a little boy screams ERMINA. A horrified Keturah stands there as she watches Ermina be burnt alive. Ermina's brother runs around like a chicken with its head cut off only to be set on Fire himself when the next Fire bomb goes off in the lounge. Armand hears the dying screams of the children in the lounge. Luther tells him that this is just the beginning as the game room sets on fire. A steel Beam that was on fire and holding a light then falls on Jehlani not only trapping her but severely electrocuting her to death as at least 100 volts of electricity coarse through the girls body being amplified due to the metal Beam. Keturah screams at the top of her lungs now looking at a fried and dead Jehlani. But that was just the tip of the hell the young girl would go through what really set her off is when her best friend Tenzin would come running out of the gym with some burns only for another wire to break and electrocute herTenzin to death as she was reaching out for Keturah. Mortified even more by what she just witnessed she screams and begins to bawl loudly. Ashary is sitting in a corner near an old arcade game which then catches on fire which I turn catches Ashary on fire not to mention the electricity going through the game. Within 2 minutes Ashary was dead much to the dismay of her sister Saniya who runs over to her now deceased little sister and cries while creating the girls corpse in her arms. Keung is mortified by everything that's happening. He looks around for Aymiah only to find that she's already succumbed to the fire, Immara looks for her brother only to find that he had been burnt alive as she lets out a mortified scream another beam falls and instantaneously kills Immara who does right next to her brother. Keung sees that it's too late to save them either and screams as loud as he could. Armand looks at the man who started this all and see nothing but joy upon seeing the many deaths of these children, angrily and sadly he screams at the man . Armand runs into the burning game room to rescue all the kids they can. London helps to rescue people to unfortunetly there are very few survivors to rescue he manages to get his sister out safely but as he went to rescue Ashley the roof fell in on both of them trapping them as well as suffocating them they both died of asphyxiation Laillah sensed that her big brother was dead and got tears in her eyes but a few seconds later when the same scenario happened to Kiemiir she now knew that she'd lost both her siblings and her friends she started bawling as loud as she could . Upon hearing a crying Laillah she comes over only to find out that out of her family she's the only survivor she then proceeds to comfort her while trying to keep her own fear in check but ultimately failing she cries . Role-play Version Role-play Version Here Written Play Version Written Version Here